organtrailfandomcom-20200214-history
Enemies
Please add on to this article. In Organ Trail, there are many types of enemies that players can encounter. These enemies can either be found while scavenging or during random events that can occur. The three enemies you will see are Zombies, Zombie Bosses, and Bandits. Getting attacked can result in the loss of health to even the loss of a player. =Zombies= In Organ Trail, it would be pretty strange not to run across a zombie or two, as they are what seem to travel along with you throughout the game. You can encounter zombies while scavenging, during jobs, during random events, and at Safe Haven. Zombies, when they attack, usually take 30% of your health, although they can kill a player in Safe Haven. In the Director's Cut, you will find three zombies, and although there are three more in the Complete Edition, they will be briefly mentioned in this article. Normal Zombie Normal Zombies are the most common zombie you will see while playing Organ Trail. There are no unique characteristics that this zombie possesses. These zombies only take one shot to kill. Crawling Zombie Crawling Zombies are smaller and faster than normal zombies. Unlike players and other zombies, they can crawl through barriers located on the map, making them harder to avoid. Strong Zombie Strong Zombies are distinguishable from normal zombies by their exposed brains and fatter bodies. These zombies require two shots in order to kill. When shot the first time, the zombie will be temporarily stunned. Quick Zombie Quick Zombies can be identified by the way their mouth seems to be gaping wide open when chasing a player. This zombie is faster than the Crawling Zombie. When facing or aiming toward this zombie, it will stop moving and will cover its head. These zombies are more likely to spawn on higher levels of Zombie Activity. Radiation Zombie photo available Radiation Zombies are very easy to spot, as their features will seem very slimy, and they will leave footprints behind. Being close to these zombies or their footprints will contribute to the possibility of receiving Radiation Poisoning (in the Complete Edition, the player is allowed to embark into new areas, including areas within the radiation zone). These zombies only spawn within the radiation zones and at Safe Haven. Aliens photo available Aliens are short zombies with large heads and alien-like faces. They seem to be the same as Normal Zombies as far as abilities go. These zombies are extremely rare. =Zombie Bosses= Occasionally while playing Organ Trail, you may meet a Zombie Boss while scavenging or during a random event that may occur while travelling. The amount of health lost depends on the boss that you fight. As you travel, bosses may become even more common. In the Director's Cut, you will find three bosses, although there are three more in the Complete Edition, which will briefly be mentioned in this article. Bear Zombie Boss Occasionally while scavenging, you may encounter a green bear that will chase after you. The only way you can survive the Bear Zombie is by outrunning it for the full 40-second duration of the scavenging trip. Although you cannot kill the Bear Zombie, you can slow it down by shooting it. Items such as ammo and food are more likely to spawn. Wolf Zombie Bosses photo available Occasionally while scavenging, you may encounter two green wolf-like zombies that will chase after you. These wolves will require three shots each in order to kill them. The wolves will stop every few seconds to pounce toward you. Items such as ammo and food are more likely to spawn. Deer Chase Boss Occasionally while driving, an event will occur with the words "You hear a rumbling noise coming from behind", in which a stampede of deer will try to attack the car. During the 40-second event, you will have to maneuver around a cluster of deer as they head toward your car, taking damage as they hit it. To survive the battle, you must avoid totaling your car by using the WASD or arrow keys. =All Bosses= Octopus Boss photo available Sometimes, after completing Safe Haven, the player may have to fight an octopus-like zombie creature that will take out the bridge until you defeat it. In order to defeat the octopus, you will need to aim for the tentacles as they reach for you and your car while you stop to shoot. You will have to maneuver your car around tentacles that will try and damage your car. After a while, your car will slow down and you will be able to shoot each of the tentacles as they reach toward you. When you shoot all eight tentacles, the boss will have been defeated and you will be able to finish the game. ?? There are other zombie-related bosses that you may encounter in the Complete Edition, but the information needed has not been discovered by any wiki patrons. =Bandits= Bandits in Organ Trail can be anywhere from an inconvenience on the job board to a load of trouble. You will have at least one encounter with a bandit-related job or event throughout any playthrough of the game. Bandit Job Listing photos available In cities and landmarks, you will be able to choose through jobs in order to earn items you may need on your trip to Safe Haven. Although it is optional whether or not you choose to take this job, the benefits it can provide can be worth it. There are three difficulties for the Bandit Job Listing; Normal, Dangerous, and Suicide. The only thing that is different in each difficulty level is the amount of bandits will be firing toward you. In order to defeat the bandits on any difficulty level, you will need to shoot at their heads while they are firing, while also staying aware of bullets flying toward you. In the chance that you get shot at, you will lost 30 health, and lose any benefits promised before taking the job. Biker Gang Occasionally when leaving cities or landmarks, you may be chased by a bike gang out of the settlement. In order to survive, you must ram your station wagon into the side of or the front of the bikes, while not allowing them to shoot your car. Abducting players Occasionally while on the road, and at least once per playthrough assuming you have at least one other teammate, a message will come up that says "A bandit has taken player". When this happens, you will get one shot to try and kill the bandit. For inexperienced players that have trouble shooting, this may mean the loss of a player or two. In order to kill the bandit, you must shoot the bandit in the small area just above your teammate's head. This may take a few attempts to successfully master. =Complete Edition Bandits= Bandit King The Bandit King will only appear after a party member has been lost but not killed. When you leave the airbase hanger just before safe haven, there is a chance that the lost party member will return as the Bandit King and fight you. During the fight, regular bandits wielding cleavers will come at you like regular zombies. The Bandit King will also chase you, occasionally stopping and summoning missiles. The places where the missiles will land are marked with a large pink circle. When the bandit king is summoning missiles, they are open for attack and you should fire as many bullets as you can at them before they go back to chasing you. The Bandit King is also invincible while chasing you, as when you shoot them they will block your bullets with a shield. You can use this to your advantage if the Bandit King is too close to you, since they have to stop moving to block bullets. Make sure to keep an eye out for the regular bandits, as they constantly spawn during the fight. When you defeat the Bandit King, You will get the choice of killing them or returning them to your party. If you choose to let them rejoin your party, they will have very low health. No matter what option is picked, you will unlock the interceptor car and the road warrior skin. Bandit Chase photo available Occasionally while driving, you may receive a message along the lines of "A group of bandits is chasing you". Unlike the Deer Zombie Chase, you will have to maneuver around objects in your way while also keeping a safe distance from the bandits following closely behind. While hitting an object will slow you down and damage your car, getting caught by the bandits can result in your car becoming totaled or the loss of items or even teammates. ??? photo available There is one other bandit event that occurs in Complete Edition, but it had currently not been discovered by wiki patrons.